


ISEKAI TO HAIKYUU!! (WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?)

by AngeloVargas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, DON'T BLAME ME! BLAME ANGELA FOR THE WEIRD CHALLENGE!, Family, Fluff, It's Magic Club instead of Volleyball Club, M/M, Magic, Magic Club, Memes, POKEMON SKILLS AS MAGIC, There are serious times here, have mercy!, wing fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeloVargas/pseuds/AngeloVargas
Summary: “Okay... I got run over by a Truck and died... and... why am I still breathing if I died.” You began trying to keep your heart from clawing out from your chest.“That’s because you’re reincarnated... stupid...” A voice called out from nowhere.You looked around trying to find where the voice came from.“You can’t see me because I don’t want you to... so Listen up you schmuck since you died in your world suffering in agony of being mowed down by a truck and you haven’t even fulfilled anything in your life, you are given a chance to be reborn...” The Voice said gruffly.“Where am I reborn exactly?” You asked.“Look in the mirror, idiot...” The voice sighed in amusement.You slithered out of bed an looked in the mirror... and then screamed“AAaaaAAAHHHH~! I’M TRASHYKAWA!”





	1. WELL YOU DIED & GOT REBORN

**Author's Note:**

> Angela Challenged me this...
> 
>  
> 
> NOTE:
> 
> (Y/N) - Your Name

It’s a warm day in the city as you, and your friends are walking down the street after school, you are ranting on and on about the meeting and missed the new Episodes of Haikyuu, Aki your best friend seems to be distraught about it too ‘The Nerd!’.

  
“There’s a weekend replay you two know that right?” Mia stated as she walked beside you two.

  
“But that’s 3 Days away! It’s not fair!” You grumbled petulantly but then a sly smirk graced your lips. “Hey, Aki…”

  
“Nani? (Y/N)-san?” Aki answered in return.

  
“You know, if we’re in Haikyuu, Who do you think I would be?” You asked.

  
Mia raised a brow at your question… and Aki seems to be thinking.

  
“Well… if You’re in Haikyuu, I think you would be Oikawa or Bokuto, since you’re weird and somewhat temperamental, you’re moods are quite a large variety every time. Though all in all you would be Oikawa.” Aki answered.

  
“You made it sound like my Moods are vegetables of different variety.” You muttered sweatdropping at the same time.

  
Mia cracked up at Aki’s answer. “Good one Aki! I think he would be the King of Trash.”

  
“Come on, (Y/N) is not that bad...” Aki asked.

  
“And I’m not Trash!” You squeaked in embarrassment. “At least I don’t do stupid things!”

  
“Now that’s a tad too impossible, (Y/N) and you know it!” Mia chuckled at the statement.

  
“But would it be too cool if you’re the look alike of the Grand King?” Aki piped up.

  
You laughed hard. “That would be to good, now stop horsing around and let’s get home, it’s getting late and I have to find more Memes in the net.” Mia laughed.

  
“Yeah, yeah… you’re such a Kill Joy. You and Your Memes.” Aki grumbled.

  
We crossed the pedestrian lane when the Traffic Light Turns Red for stop, the Cars did stop. But then as we’re in the middle of the road a truck with a driver driving hastily was coming. You don’t know if the truck is out of control or the driver is drunk. Mia and Aki stared at the car wide-eyed, then

  
“AKI! MIA! GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!” You cried out and pushed your friends from harm’s way.

  
You don’t know what happen but as you tried to get away, it was too late, the truck hits you with a lot of force. Your body flew a yard away and you hit your head at the pavement and to add from your bad luck you got mowed down by the same truck. Blood rushes from the open wound on your head. And the last thing you heard were screams and that’s all there is and you breathed your last breath.

  
**~ &~&~&~&~&&~&~&~&~&~**

**SOMEWHERE IN THE DARKNESS**

**~ &~&~&~&~&&~&~&~&~&~**

**  
** Everything is so dark and comfortable, and warm. It feels like you’re sleeping in the clouds, you don’t want to wake up, school had been too hard

  
**_BLEEP~! BLEEP~! BLEEP~!_**

 ** _  
_** That annoying sound, you wanted it to stop it reminded you that you have school today.

  
Wait...

  
SCHOOL!!!

  
Your eyes snapped open and you literally flew up your bed and grabbed your phone, you turned it on and spat your spit at the sight of your Lock Screen.

  
**[YOUR LOCK SCREEN]**

``

 

**(I'M SO SORRY... I CAN'T HELP IT...)**

  
Then everything Clicked as you remember everything from Chatting with your Friends about Haikyuu and then got run over by a truck, your mind went blank for a moment

  
“Okay... I got run over by a Truck and died... and... why am I still breathing if I died.” You began trying to keep your heart from clawing out from your chest.

  
“That’s because you’re reincarnated... stupid...” A voice called out from nowhere.

  
You looked around trying to find where the voice came from.

  
“You can’t see me because I don’t want you to... so Listen up you schmuck since you died in your world suffering in agony of being mowed down by a truck and you haven’t even fulfilled anything in your life, so Whatever deity pitied your soul so you are given a chance to be reborn...” The Voice said gruffly. “WATCH WHERE YOU GOING THIS TIME!”

  
“Where am I reborn exactly?” You asked.

  
“Look in the mirror, idiot...” The voice sighed in amusement.

  
You slithered out of bed an looked in the mirror... and then screamed

  
“AAaaaAAAHHHH~! I’M TRASHYKAWA!”

  
That annoying voice – Whoever that is just cackled at your misery...

  
“You and your friends were talking who you would be if you are in this world, so this is who you are...” The Voice said in amusement.

  
“Ugh! Why did I even bothered asking that question, I don’t wanna be the Trash King!” You groaned.

  
“Oh quit being the Drama queen, you’re not literally Oikawa Tooru... you’re basically his look alike.” The voice said.

  
“Wait what? So there will be two Oikawa Toorus?” You asked in confusion.

  
“No Dummy! You’re a Hinata... Shrimpy’s brother!” The voice cried out.

  
“I don’t look like him!” You argued.

  
“You’re adopted... and count yourself lucky you’re not that short.” The voice said flatly.

  
You facepalmed at that idiotic voice, Okay... you died, got reborn as Shrimpy Hinata Shouyou’s adopted Brother... Okay, you’re fine with that... but what school are you in?

  
“You’re attending Karasuno, be grateful you are not placed in the school who’s name meaning is ‘Blue Leaf’ because we all know you don’t like to go to a school who’s banner is a Fucking Plant, and you don’t want to go to Shiratorizawa for some odd reason.” The voice answered your unvoiced question. “And also... You’re a Second Year.”

  
You really want to get this Over with... and get on with your second life...

  
“I better go... and oh! The Next time you die... you’re going to hell, so better be careful~!” The Voice said and left.

  
**< >NORMAL VIEW<>**

 **  
** With that annoying voice gone, you’re left alone to your reverie. You’re clueless on what to do...

  
“(Y/N)! Are you up? Breakfast is ready!” a Kind and gentle voice called outside your door.

  
“Hai!” You answered automatically.

  
You took a deep breath and went for the Kitchen.

  
**< >KITCHEN<>**

 **  
** You sat in the dining table with your New Mom, and your New Siblings...

  
“Dear, I already spoken to your New School Principal to allow you to continue your studies in Karasuno as a Second Year, Make sure to watch over your Little Brother alright?” Your New Mom said happily.

  
“Ne! Ne! Nii-chan you’re going to join the Karasuno Magic Club when you enter the school right?” Shoyo asked as he looked at you Happily.

  
“Uh... Un...” You can only nod in answer, this Family is weird. But then again you always get stuck with weird People.

  
**< >TIMESKIP<>**

  
You wanna go back home, why? Well... let’s just say since Oikawa is Popular with the Girls, you are no better, you got tons of Fangirls already, and you could’ve sworn there are some guys blushing too.

 _‘This is going to be a very long day...’_ You thought...

  
And a Very weird life...

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_


	2. IT’S GETTING ODDER  AND ODDER

**[YOUR PROFILE]**

**Name: (Your Name)**

**  
Surname: Hinata**

**  
Gender: Male**

**  
Date of Birth: July 10 (Yeah the same day I Post the Story)**

**  
Age: 17**

**  
Height: 174.6 cm (5’8.7)**

**  
Weight: 63.5 kg**

**  
Family: Hinata Shouko (Adoptive Mother)**

**Hinata Shouyou (Adoptive Younger Brother)**

**Hinata Natsu (Adoptive Baby Sister)**

**Hinata Katsuki (Adoptive Father, Deceased)**

  
**Likes: Agedashi Tofu**  
**Milk Bread**  
**Flying**  
**Family**  
**Magic**  
**Funny Memes (That’s definitely Breaking the 4 th Wall, Maybe)**

  
**Dislikes: Being Chased Around (By Fangirls/Boys)**  
**That Stupid Voice (The Author)**  
**Being Mistaken as Oikawa**  
**Anything Bitter**  
**Lemons (Because they’re too sour)**

**  
Teams: Karasuno Magic and Flight Club**

**  
Wingspan: 11 Feet**

**  
Wing Type: Peregrine Falcon**

**  
~~†††††---ϗϗϗϗϗ---∞∞∞∞∞---ϗϗϗϗϗ---†††††~~†††††---ϗϗϗϗϗ---∞∞∞∞∞---ϗϗϗϗϗ---†††††~~**

**  
<>TIMESKIP<>**

**  
_DING~! DONG~! DING~! DONG~!_**

**_  
_** The School Bell Rings ending the class and your Racing out of the Classroom and some Fan Girls are hot on your School Shoes Heels. You didn’t ask for this!

 _  
‘Curse you Shittykawa and your Good Looks!’_ You cried in your thoughts as you zoomed past Nishinoya and almost mowed Down Jesu-Asahi...

  
You ran past your Younger Brother and his Boyfriend as you are desperately trying to get the girls off your tail. As you got outside you spread your wings and fly away.

  
**[BACK TO SHOYO]**

 **  
** He could only watch his Older Brother ran as hordes of Girls hot on his heels...

  
“He could always say no to them...” Kageyama muttered drinking on his Milk Box.

  
“Heh... He’s quite Popular on his First Day of School... Lucky.” Shoyo grinned as he watched by the window seeing his Older Brother took flight.

  
That was the fastest he had seen him fly, but he’s worried that he’ll get into accident again. (Y/N) had been in Tokyo when the Accident happened, (Y/N) is a student of Nekoma back then, The Accident was that (Y/N) was shot down while he was in flight. After that Accident their Mother had pulled him out of Nekoma and back to Miyagi. It took a while for (Y/N) to recover, but here he is, flying again.

  
“Aren’t you going to ask him to join the club?” Kageyama asked.

  
“Well... I’ll ask him once he’s done running away for the day.” Shoyo grinned as he watched his Older Brother Dived.

  
“He’s a Falcon Type?” Kageyama asked.

  
“Peregrine Falcon, the Fastest...” Shoyo pouted, his Crow Wings aren’t as cool as the Peregrine Falcon like (Y/N).

  
**< >AN HOUR LATER<>**

 **  
** You trudged at the Magic & Flight Club where Shoyo would be, as you got there all activities paused. You noticed the Silence and looked up.

  
“Umm... Hello Oikawa-san... To What do we owe the Visit?” A Light Grey Haired Teen greeted softly with a smile.

  
You could’ve sworn Shoyo is laughing behind his Boyfriend who just blinked.

  
“Uhhh... I’m not Oikawa...” You answered flustered.

  
There was Silence, followed by hushed whispers...

  
“Sugawara-senpai, That’s Nii-chan. The One I’ve been talking to you about. Yeah, he looks like the Grand King, but believe me he’s nothing like the Grand King.” Shoyo called out.

  
“What was that Shoyo? Are you comparing me to that Winged Cactus?” You growled you disliked being compared to that Wilted Cactus.

  
“Winged Cactus?” The Glasses wearing Blond asked.

  
“Because he’s Prickly...” You answered without missing a beat.

  
**_PLING~!_**

 ** _  
_** Your phone buzzed and you excused yourself to see the Message...

  
**[You got New Message]**

 **  
** You opened the message and it directed you to facebook, you clicked view a New Meme is in your Screen- and the next thing happened you let out a snort. You looked at Shoyo’s Team, then to your Phone, you double take again. You tried not to laugh and Shoyo’s starting to get concerned.

  
“Nii-chan? Are you okay are you having a seizure?” He asked.

  
And you broke out laughing which confused Shoyo, he took your Phone and looked at it and saw - 

` `

  
“Whaaaa-!!!” Shoyo cried offended.

  
Kageyama took the Phone from Shoyo and looked at it, but soon his face darkens.

  
“Cagayan Aw Tube You?” He muttered darkly.

  
You could only laugh harder, as More and More complains ring in the Court.

  
“Squishy McKay? That doesn’t even rhyme my Name...” Tsukishima muttered.

  
“Believe me... the other one is worse...” You gasped as you tried to stop laughing.

  
Tsukishima just raised a brow and handed you your Phone, you opened another Pic and smirked at the Blond, soon Tanaka and Nishinoya were laughing their Ass off...

` `

  
“Kishi Kishi Mom! Bwahahahahahahahah!” Tanaka laughed.

  
“Wow, when he said the other one is worse, he’s right!” Nishinoya cackled.

  
"At least this one is better than the last one..." Asahi whimpered.

  
"What is it with Kardishian?" Yamaguchi grumbled.

  
Tsukishima barely managed to control his Temper and not break the Phone, Ennoshita is grateful that he’s name is not Tarnished.

  
“Now it’s Cardiograph Tokyo?” Kageyama growled.

  
That sent Tanaka and Nishinoya in a fits of Laughter.

  
“Say Cheese Camera? That doesn’t even got too close on my name.” Daichi complained. “What is this?”

  
“It’s called Memes Captain... I do it to keep myself amused.” You chuckled.

  
It’s a little offending but it’s also amusing at the same time. Suga opened his own Facebook Account and Added You on his Friends list.

  
“So Hinata-san.” He began.

  
“Just call me (Y/N).” You corrected.

  
“(Y/N)-kun, did you come here to join?” Suga asked looking at you.

  
You composed yourself and nodded, taking your Phone Back after the others adding you to their Facebook Account.

  
“Yeah, Shoyo won’t shut up about it.” You answered.

  
“So... What Element are you? Shoyo is a Fire Type and I’m Water.” Suga chirped happily at the thought of a New Member to care for.

  
“Oh I’m an Electric Type...” You answered happily.

  
“How Experienced are you?” Tanaka asked grinning.

  
“I’m close to Mastery...” You answered without batting an eyelash.

  
Your answer earned you a terrified look, Electric Types are Extremely Rare nowadays let alone one who is close to Mastery, and the last one was Little Giant.

  
“No way!” Nishinoya crowed.

  
“Want me to give you an example ‘Mission Are You’?” You smiled as your wings flutter.

  
“It’s Nishinoya Yuu! Not ‘Mission Are You’! And let’s see...” Nishinoya cried out.

  
“Okay...” You smiled as you walk at the Centre of the Gym.

  
You have to go easy with your Magic else you’re going to destroy the Gym. You closed your wings close to you as Electricity dances around you. You closed your eye and focused your Electrical Energy to the lowest level so not to cause damage at all and just for show, Once you got your control you opened your eyes and Spreading your Wings to its width and let out a flare of electricity to strike the area around you, dodging the People in the vicinity. You spin and twirled as the Discharge of your weakest Electricity follows your movements arching, twisting and spinning. And you finished it with your weakest Thunderbolt.

  
After your Show, you landed besides Shoyo who looked like he might faint from fright due to a stray bolt of weak lightning almost hit him.

  
“It almost hit me!” Shoyo whined.

  
“Even if it hits you it will only leave you tingly... I can control my Electricity just fine!” You whined back.

  
“What happened the last time you got mad! You almost struck the house into smithereens with your Powerful Thunder!” Shoyo cried back.

  
“I got less control when I’m not feeling well! Wear a rubber suit since rubber conducts electricity!” You cried back biting on your handkerchief.

  
“You can’t turn a House into rubber!” Shoyo yelled at you in frustration.

  
“Cover it with Rubber! I didn’t say turning the House into rubber! Idiot!” You shot back ripping your Handkerchief.

  
“I’m not an idiot!” Shoyo cried lunging at you.

  
“Who almost burned the Kitchen again?” You mocked back dodging your Orange haired brother.

  
The team could only watch the two siblings squabble, until-

  
“(Y/N)-kun?” Suga called out.

  
You paused from teasing your brother and looked at your new Senpai.

  
“Hai?” You answered trotting towards the Silverette.

  
The Captain of the Club stepped up with a Black Jacket in hand.

  
“Welcome to the Team...” He smiled.

  
“Thank you for having me in the Team, Daiki-san.” You chirped too happily.

  
“It’s Daichi...” Daichi sighed.

  
“Better than ‘Say Cheese Camera’ yes?” Suga Teased.

  
You and the others guffawed, this is so going to be fun...

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_


	3. JUST AN ORDINARY DAY  AND FIRST MEETING

**[2 WEEKS LATER]**

**  
** It was a peaceful day in the small town of Miyagi as the Birds are Singing, the Bees are Buzzing and–

  
“SHOYO! WHAT THE HELL!?”

  
**_Crack-boom!_**

 ** _  
_** A bolt of lightning struck a nearby tree near the Hinata Household, the neighbours already got used of the ruckus the Hinata Siblings made and got even more used at the stray lightning hitting nearby trees (Thankfully).

  
You were miffed because you woke up this morning when the kitchen was burning, Shouyou and his friends decided to try cook food while you were asleep and when the kitchen starts to let out an odd smell you woke up with an alarm that the kitchen is on fire and you ran in God Speed and had to prevent the fire and you were miffed because the other Members of the Club came to check you in and saw you in your night clothing, amused because Shouyou and his friends tried to cheer you up so they got up early and try to cook food but instead they nearly burned the kitchen…Your Kitchen. Right now you and the girls are flying back to the house to get your groceries done and proceed to your work.

 **_  
_ ** **[FLASHBACK]**

_  
Your nose twitched when you caught whiff of a burning smell and fell out of the bed in alarm that the kitchen was burning. You opened your room door with force that nearly took the door off the hinges and ran to the kitchen where thick smoke coming from._

_  
“What the hell!?” With a curse you opened the window to let the smokes out from the kitchen you fanned out the smokes out._

_  
You saw The Crow Children at the door, you didn’t bother to let them in with you still in your night clothes and see you on it too. Once the smoke is cleared out of the kitchen you entered the said room and nearly got a heart failure, the kitchen was a disaster area, the faucet water is still running and the water is now all over the floor, the burnt food on the stove, the fridge had nothing left of its content, the table and chairs are overturned, the floor was covered with flour and sugar, the cabinets are thrown askew, the kitchen utensils are on the floor. Shouyou with an exception of Kageyama and Asahi are on the sprawled on the floor, you could feel your brow twitched._

_  
“WHAT THE HEEELL! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY KITCHEN!?” You yelled in shock you didn’t care if you sounded like a Housewife for the moment._

_  
“We’re sorry brother.” Shouyou apologized._

_  
“We only tried to make something to cheer you up.” Kinoshita added._

_  
“You look so tired and gloomy yesterday we only want to cheer you up.” The others added._

_  
And they sat on the floor, You groaned in exasperation and ran your hand on your hair and dragged your hand on your face and sighed. You had no problem setting them lose on the kitchen, but there is also a reason why you don’t want them lose on the kitchen and the reason is right in front of you…the kitchen was a disaster and it will take you hours of cleaning this one._

_  
“Oooh! Shouyou and you lots…” You groaned in despair._

_  
Everyone cringed at the sound of their names…_

_  
“I know you want to cheer me up and I’m glad you had tried, but please…the kitchen is off limits, look at what happened it’s ruined.” You sighed massaging your temple._

_  
They look guilty at what they did, that is until Daichi, Tsukishima, Ennoshita, Suga and Yamaguchi came in._

_  
“Wow…what a wakeup call in the morning.” Ennoshita said as he looks at the kitchen._

_  
“You sounded like an exasperated housewife in there.” Suga chuckled._

_  
“What a mess.” Tsukishima said as he took a good look._

_  
But Daichi the ever one that would always notice what you were wearing smirked._

_  
“You look cute on your Sleeping attire in there.” Daichi grinned._

_  
Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, Ennoshita and Suga looked at the older Hinata, they didn’t realize what the older Hinata was wearing, you were wearing a light orange sleeping attire, Light Orange Silken Pajamas and a Light Orange Button Up Shirt, you were also wearing a fluffy looking slippers (Bunny design mind you) and the look on your face was not your usual  mild scowl but a weary one this time._

_  
“I doubt you five came in here just to make fun of what I’m wearing…what is it this time?” You asked icily._

_  
Daichi chuckled._

_  
“Nothing really…we thought about visiting you since you’re a little off yesterday, so we decided to visit you to see if you’re okay.”_

_  
“As you can see I’m fine.” You said as you took a stretch to wake yourself up._

_  
Looking up at the clock it says 7:00 AM and you hadn’t cooked breakfast yet, then you look at the kitchen and sighed. You walked back to your room for a while to get change and within 20 minutes you came out wearing a button up white shirt and a black trouser, you entered the kitchen to see Daichi and Yamaguchi helping Suga, Tsukishima and Ennoshita clean the kitchen as Shouyou, and his friends clean the floor. Once the stove is clean enough you walked up to the untouched closet and pulled out an ice box contained some emergency provisions. The other occupants of the room stared at you oddly._

_  
“What? Do you think I’d never keep anything important now, is it?” You asked._

_  
Knowing they didn’t have breakfast_ _you decided you should make a simple breakfast; you took out two pans, one for the eggs, and the other for bacons. You turned on the stove to heat up both pans. You took out olive oil for the eggs, twenty eggs, several strips of bacon, and a spatula. Before starting on anything, You turned on your coffee maker._

_  
You grabbed a small bowl and cracked all 20 eggs, and stirred them with a fork. Then you placed the strips of bacons in one pan five each, flipping them with another fork, you grabbed the olive oil and poured it in the other pan, then poured the eggs on the pan. You grabbed a coffee cup and poured yourself some coffee, adding cream to it, then took a nice big sip of hot coffee. Well that sure as hell woke you up._

_  
You then grabbed the spatula and flipped the eggs over. You grabbed 20 plates and placed two bacons on each. The eggs weren't ready yet, but you sure as hell don't want your bacon to be hard and crisped. You took another sip of your coffee, you opened your fridge to see what you could make for dinner. Nothing. You needed to buy groceries as well. You shut the fridge door and went back to flipping the eggs. Once they were done, you separated the eggs with the spatula, and then placed them on each plate. You made sure the stove was off, including the one for the bacon._

_Once done the breakfast had to be eaten in the living room since the kitchen is not clean enough. Everyone was a bit surprise that you could cook well._

_  
“You would make a fine Wife one day.” Kiyoko commented._

_  
“Don’t start that again!” You growled._

_  
Shouyou and the others could only laugh. Breakfast was interesting._

_  
“What are you going to do after this?” Daichi asked._

_  
“Let’s see…Wash the dishes, clean the kitchen, vacuum the living room and the bedrooms, and do the shopping, then prepare lunch, do the laundry, take a nap, make some snacks, check our belongings and check the storage for provisions, prepare dinner and sleep, then go to work tomorrow by dawn , go to school and repeat the cycle again.” You listed with your fingers and looked up only to see your friends look at you like you had grown a second head, Shouyou got used to your chores escapades._

_  
“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Ennoshita muttered in surprise._

_  
“Does this look like my kidding face?” You asked pointing at your serious face._

_  
“You can do all that don’t you get tired at all?” Suga asked._

_  
“Hello! I have a mouth to feed here, I have to work hard to earn.” You huffed as you proceeds on collecting the plates._

_  
“You’re 17 years old, you should give time for yourself.” Tsukishima said._

_  
“I am having my time.” You said and proceeded to do your job._

_  
But once you were done cleaning the dishes you were literally pushed out of your house by Daichi and Suga, beside you are Kiyoko and Yachi._

_  
“Let us handle things here you and the girls go shopping.”_

_  
With that the door was closed on your face, so you had no choice but to go._

**_  
_ ** **[END FLASHBACK]**

  
30 minutes later you arrived with bags of groceries, Shouyou, Kageyama and Asahi organized all the groceries in the fridge, You however were not done with your work, You had to prepare lunch for everyone in the room. Kageyama and Asahi insisted on helping you to cook as the trio who knows how to cook slice the vegetables in the table.

  
“I can’t believe you do house work every day!” Kiyoko said grinning.

  
“Got a problem with it?” You huffed.

  
“No…Not really, it’s just that…most of male population don’t do house chores like you do.” Yachi chuckled.

  
“You’ll make a great mom one day…” Tanaka teased.

  
You dropped the spatula that you were holding and both Shouyou and Kageyama let out a squeak, Ennoshita looked confused.

  
“Please tell me you’re joking.” You said and looked at your so called childhood friend.

  
“I don’t know…let me see…you look rather feminine for a Dad so you’re not qualified to be a dad.” Tanaka smirked.

  
“And why not?” The Older Hinata asked rather miffed.

  
“If you hadn’t noticed yet, Your looks couldn’t be counted as manly but an Uke (The Bottom in a relationship), your body is slim yet perfectly toned, your muscles are supple.” Tanaka began.

  
“I train every day to keep myself fit.” You reasoned.

   
“You had a vague floral and really delicate scent.” Tanaka added.

  
“Maybe I brought the wrong shampoo.” You countered.

  
“You had the soft swell of your naked arms up to lightly freckled rounded shoulders and even more broad and soft chest.” Tanaka chuckled and starts daydreaming.

  
“Tanaka.”

  
“I wonder what it would feel like to touch your arms.” Now the Dark Haired teen doing something suggestive with his arms like hugging himself.

  
“Tanaka…stop.”

  
“To sweep my hands along the delicate lines of your shoulders and neck…” Tanaka swept his teasing hand on his other arm.

  
“Tanaka please stop.”

  
“You had a round hips and supple-looking legs.”

  
“TANAKA FOR THE LOVE OF MERCIFUL GOD PLEASE STOP!” You squawked to get the shaved headed teen’s attention, the said teen looked at the very red faced Older Hinata.

  
To say the least that You were embarrassed, your eyes were wide like a deer stuck in the headlights and your cheeks is red enough to make a ripened tomato run for its money. The others looked like a deer in the headlights, their eyes are as round as a dining plate and their faces were red. Daichi, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Suga and Ennoshita were looking at Tanaka like he’s going to jump the Older Hinata who was clutching the spatula close just in case he did.

  
Tanaka was now rolling on the floor laughing at the expressions he got from his joke.

  
“It’s not funny, Tanaka!” You shouted cheeks still red.

  
“But… Tanaka-kun is right, Nii-chan.” Shouyou called out though he still had that bland look on his face.

  
“Shou! Not you too!” You pouted.

  
“I’m not complaining my position in relationship, nii-chan.” Shouyou deadpanned.

  
“Relationship? With Kageyama-kun?” You blinked.

  
Kageyama became bright red, Hinata put a hand on his mouth indicating that he slipped.

  
“I hit the nail on the head, am I?” You grinned.

  
“H-How did you know, Shouyou didn’t even said a word about our relationship!” Kageyama blurted.

  
“Oh, That’s the only proof I need…” You smirked evilly. “And besides I already guessed it since the first time I saw you with Shouyou.”

  
Ennoshita put a hand on Kageyama’s shoulder and said

  
“Good Luck…”

  
**[LATER THAT NIGHT]**

  
After a long day’s work, you decided to stretch your wings. You had your dinner, and you did your homework, helped Shouyou finish his Homework, tutoring the Freak Duo. Now it’s 8:30 PM you still have 2 and a Half more Hours before you go to sleep. As you stood out the yard you pulled down your clear lenses goggles and you spread your sleek wings, you flapped to test the joints. As you have warmed up you crouched down and with one powerful flap you’re airborne.

  
Once you’re up in the air you looked around, then below. There’s no one around as everyone is inside their homes to rest. So he flew higher and soared at the night sky, as you reached the Maximum height of 1 Km you soared, then folding your wings in a diamond shape, but have not been  pulled close into the body.  You dived half a meter and then spread your wings once more as you slow your dive down, once you are half a meter above ground you soared higher again. You loved the rush of diving and freefalling, now you are not suicidal since you limited your dives into 3. You’re ready to have another go as you are high enough to dive again, you fold your wings into a diamond shape again and dived.

  
Just as you reached the right altitude where you stop your dive, someone grabbed you from behind causing you to panic

  
“KYAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!!” you screeched in fright.

  
You lost your sense of balance in the air and is falling to the ground by the hill, you tucked yourself into a ball and folded your wings close to your body to prevent further injury. As you draw closer to the ground you close your eyes and prepare for the pain that is to come. You heard a shout coming closer and the next thing you knew, you are being caught in mid-air into someone’s strong arms. On instinct you clung to that someone, your eyes shut tight

  
“Oi... you alright? That was quite a fall...” a deep voice called out.

  
You opened your eyes slowly and looked up at the person who saved you from an injury that will surely ground you for the rest of your life. You looked at your saviour’s face and took note what he looked like the person seems to be a Year older than you are and he has messy black hair, sharp eyes and thick eyebrows. His mouth is usually shown as having his upper lip more pronounced, but still, he’s good-looking.

  
“You alright there?” The older male asked softly.

  
“Ah... Yes, I’m fine...” You stuttered looking away from the other male.

  
You noticed that both of you are hovering just 10 feet below the ground, once the other male’s feet touches the ground, he placed you back on your feet gently.

  
“Thank you for saving me...” You said softly looking back at your saviour. “I’m Hinata (Y/N), may I know your name?”

  
“Matsukawa Issei... from Seijo.” The other male answered shortly and turned to look somewhere up in the sky.

  
“Oh, Thank you for saving me, Matsukawa-kun.” You said bowing to the other male.

  
“That’s fine, may I ask... what are you doing out here in this time of night, you know it’s dangerous.” Matsukawa stated firmly.

  
“Eh? What?” You asked in confusion.

  
“There had been Wing Hunters lately and they’re hunting down those like us.” Matsukawa answered.

  
“Oh, I was just out to stretch my wings just to scratch the itch of flying. How about you Matsukawa-kun? What are you doing out in this part of the Town?” You stated curiously.

  
“Patrolling, Seijo is on high alert and those who are experienced enough are assigned to Patrol around the Prefecture, two of my friends and I happened to be assigned here. We saw you flying around we thought you’re a Hunter, luckily none of us attacked you first without checking first.” Matsukawa answered truthfully.

  
“But then... who grabbed me from behind?” You asked.

  
“That my friend was the Hunter we’ve been hunting. If we didn’t react fast you could’ve been one of their collection.” Matsukawa chuckled seeing your horrified looks.

  
Before you could say more, two winged figures came lugging a struggling Hunter.

  
“Oi! Mattsun we caught what we’re here for, let’s go!” a Pink Haired Male called out.

  
“Ah! Wait a moment!” Matsukawa called out.

  
Then he turned to you and grinned which made you blush.

  
“Looks like I have to get going, I had fun chatting with a beauty like you.” He said teasingly.

  
You swore your face burned even more

  
“Ah... I guess... I’ll see you around, Matsukawa-kun.” You said shyly.

  
“Yup... You must go home yourself, who knows what else is lurking in the night.” Matsukawa stated as he takes off with his friends.

  
You took flight as well and went home to get some sleep, there’s class tomorrow. As you got home you went to bed and thought about what happened today... you hoped to meet Matsukawa again to repay him.

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_


	4. SOCIALIZING AND  MEMES SHENANIGANS?

**< >SEIJOH GROUNDS<>**

**  
** It’s a warm and good day for socializing, the Seijoh Flock had agreed to Socialize with the Karasuno Flocks, as they wait for the Karasuno Flocks a Pink Haired Teen approached his Raven Haired friend.

  
“Hey, do you remember the Kid you saved?” The Pinkette asked.

  
“Hm? Yeah, Why?” the Ravenette stated as he turned fully to his friend.

  
“Well... don’t you think it’s weird that he and Oikawa-san looked really similar? Except for the Personality of course.” The Pinkette answered fluffing his Hummingbird Wings.

  
“Now that you mentioned it, yeah. They do seem kinda look similar, but at least the other is less annoying.” The Gryfalcon Winged Teen said.

  
The Pinkette grinned at this knowingly, this is so going to be fun.

  
**< >1 HOUR LATER<>**

 **  
** The Karasuno Flock arrived from the Horizon, lead by their Coaches, as the Aoba Johsai Team watched on, they couldn’t help but be amused at the Freak Duo racing against each other, that is until an even faster winged teen catches both by the ear. Matsukawa recognized this person-

  
“Enough! You two had been at it since we left Karasuno, Shouyou I expected you to behave and you too Tobio. Now get back in line.” The Brunette Peregrine Falcon winged teen chastised.

  
The freak duo seemed to obey the order and returned to the line like two scolded children. As the other flock landed, the coaches greeted each other while the flock is gathering, You however are keeping an eye out for the troublesome duo. As you did so, you caught sight of familiar wings, you approached the owner of that wings

  
“Umm... Hello?” You called out gaining the attention of the Large winged teen.

  
Your haunch is right, it’s the same guy who saved you from the fall, your wings fluttered as you could feel your face burns when the said guy gave you a cheeky grin.

  
_‘This guy is 100% Sin, No Rolls, Just Sin with a Grin...’_ You thought to yourself.

  
“Well, well... when you said ‘I’ll See You Around’ who would’ve thought I’ll see you the next day after we met.” Mattsun grinned at the red faced boy.

  
“I didn’t know you’re a part of Aoba Johsai Team!” You grumbled.

  
Matsukawa leaned closer which prompt you to lean back

  
“Now that you know, what are you going to do about it?” The taller Male said teasingly.

  
Your feathers fluffed, you were about to shot an answer. Tanaka just had to butt in.

  
“Oi, Oi... What are you trying to do with our Thunderbird, huh?”

  
“Tanaka-san! It’s not what you think! We’re just fooling around!” You cried out, trying to prevent the problem growing bigger.

  
“Yeah Tanaka-san, we’re just messing around.” Mattsun grinned even wider.

  
You elbowed the taller male causing him to double over, but still, that grin was still on his face.

  
“Stop grinning! It’s not helping at all!” You cried out as your cheeks reddens.

  
The others in the background are just snickering, it’s not every day to see you get flustered.

  
“Well it’s not every day we see Mattsun interact with another person aside from the Team and Me.” The Pinkette called out. “But who would’ve thought, someone else caught his attention~!”

  
“We’re not like that!” You argued, you are so close on pulling your hair off of your scalp.

  
“Yet~!” Tsukishima called out.

  
“Oh be quiet you Salt with Wings!” You called out while still trying to lessen your blushing.

  
“At least I’m not a Cotton Candy with Wings.” Tsukishima shot back.

  
“What did you say?” You cried out.

  
“Maa, Maa... everyone calm down... we came here to Socialize and have a Practice Match with the Seijo Team.” Suga said trying to placate the team.

  
**_RING~! RING~!_**

 ** _  
_** Everyone in Karasuno Team turned to you expecting another roundabout reaction, you opened your Phone and blinked at the New Memes you received.

``

  
“I don’t know if this is an accurate representation...” You muttered to yourself.

  
“Ooh~! Ooh~! Pass it forward! Pass it forward~!” Suga crowed happily.

  
You tapped few buttons and sent the Memes to Suga, and both you and him are having fun together.

  
“Oh. My. GOD!” Suga cried out and he began laughing. “OMG! I’d never seen the day someone would compare them to those~!”

  
“Can I see?” Matsukawa asked curiously.

  
“NEVAR!” You cried and tried to dodge those hands.

  
Though it was different from Suga

  
“Oh my god! Noya! Look at you! It’s really you!” Tanaka cackled.

  
“You’re there too!” Noya argued.

  
The Buzz cut teen looked back at Suga’s phone

  
“WHAT THE FUCK!? I’M AN OJIZOU SAN!?” Tanaka cried out.

  
“It’s accurate though...” Yamaguchi added.

  
“I’m not that huge...” Asahi said tearfully.

  
“I’m a Blueberry?” Tobio blinked. “And that’s what I am?”

  
“No Way! I’m the Sun! Not the Orange!” Shoyo whined.

  
“But your hair colour is Orange.” Tobio commented.

  
Tsukishima is not happy on what he’s represented as...

  
“Well... at least he’s in it too...” Tobio grinned at the Blonde smugly.

  
“I’m a Kiwi? Why a Kiwi?” Yamaguchi asked.

  
And again, Ennoshita is happy he’s not there...

  
At the Aoba Johsai Team Makki, Mattsun, Iwaizumi took a peak and couldn’t help but feel amused.

  
“Gorgeous Seaweed...” Makki began.

  
“Flower Child...” Mattsun shot back.

  
“What’s a Durian?” Iwaizumi asked.

  
You flinched at that, you really don’t want to answer that...

  
**_PLING~!_**

 ** _  
_** Another Message came up on your Phone, you opened it... as you did, you let out a Shrill, Strangled Yelp. Everyone swore your hair stood up on ends like your feathers, your feathers stood up on ends and you began shaking, you’re shaking as you try to suppress your laughter. Mattsun was fast enough to grab your phone and have a look at it, he double take from Oikawa, then back to your phone, then to Oikawa. Soon his grin turned into a full-blown laughter. You grabbed your phone and looked at Oikawa like his face is going to turn to what he looked like in the Meme you just received.

  
“Give me your Phone...” Oikawa demanded.

  
You shook your head and took a step back.

  
“Give it...” Oikawa demanded as he took a step forward.

  
“(M/N)-chan fly!” Mattsun called out.

  
You don’t need to be told twice, and you did just that and took off clutching your phone with you.

  
“Get Back Here!” Oikawa cried out and began chasing the older Hinata around.

  
Everyone just watched until you, Matsukawa and Oikawa are only a dot in the skies. The Coaches could only facepalm... well this visit is supposed to be Socializing and Practice Match, but currently three fliers are on a wild goose chase.

  
**_RING~! RING~!_**

 ** _  
_** Suga’s phone ring as a new message from (M/N) came in, Suga opened it and guffawed uncontrollably, he’s laughing so hard that tears starting to form from the corner of his eyes. Daichi frowned at his partner, until he saw what’s on Suga’s phone. He began shaking and began pounding his fist on a tree, he was trying to keep himself compose, though it seems Asahi had no power to rein his laughter, soon Noya and Tanaka laughed themselves till they fell unconscious. Tsukishima seems to be trying to hide his laughter, as well as Yamaguchi, Tobio is curious so he risked a peek and soon he’s crumpled on the ground in a quivering mess though everyone could hear a suppressed laughter. Shoyo finally got hold of the Phone and looked at it, then he stared, and stared, and stared... Kyoutani waved a hand on the poor boy’s face, but Shoyo didn’t react.

  
“He Short-circuited.” The Two-toned haired teen muttered.

  
Kyoutani took the Phone on the other’s hand and looked at it, only to immediately pass it to his Partner Yahaba. Yahaba let out a strangled snort and soon laughed hard, Watari was curious too so he took the phone and look at it, soon he began shaking and just passed the phone to Makki who just shrugged and looked at the phone.

  
“What the-BWAHAHHAHAHAHAH!” Makki laughed and rolled on the grassy Ground.

  
The Ever serious Kunimi dared to look at the phone only to pass it quickly to Kindaichi who fainted in the process after seeing the Picture, finally Iwaizumi had enough and just took the phone before anyone break it, he wanted to see what was funny, so he got hold of the phone and look at it, soon enough his curiosity turned into shock, as shock settles in he starts laughing and laughing hard as he sends the Meme on his Phone.

  
At this time, the Coaches just gave up... at least the Children are Socializing rather than fighting.

  
“I wonder where, Matsukawa-kun, Hinata-kun and Oikawa-kun fly off to...” was all Takeda-sensei voiced out.

  
Speaking of the Devils and they will appear, as the three fliers returned.

  
“I can’t believe this!” Oikawa whined as he lands in front of the group.

  
Then there was silence as the whole team looked at the Brunette Captain of Aoba Johsai. They stared at Oikawa hard which made the poor teen uncomfortable.

  
“What?” Oikawa asked nervously.

  
“BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!” The whole team laughed.

  
Okay, now Oikawa is pissed and cried out

  
“What the hell is so funny!?”

  
Iwaizumi did the honours and showed the Picture in his Phone... 

``

at first Oikawa had no reaction, soon his face contorted into horror and he screamed which Prompted Iwaizumi to laugh. At this Point Coach Irihata had had it and took the phone and take a look what is so funny, only to choke at what he saw.

  
“Children...” was all Coach Ukai could say.

  
Well... at least, it will be a fun week for these bunches. Whatever they’re having in mind as long as they won’t cause trouble.

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_


End file.
